This invention relates generally to the field of mixing, and in particular to the mixing of fluids. In one particular aspect, the invention relates to the mixing of biological fluids within a chamber which is disposed within a heated environment.
Methods for using arrays of polymers to identify receptors with specific affinities for one of the polymers in the array are known. For example, one method uses immobilized antibodies to analyze binding to peptide ligands or vice-versa. Another type of method uses immobilized oligonucleotides to analyze hybridization to a target nucleic acid. For instance, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/624,312, filed Mar. 26, 1996, the complete disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference, describes apparatus and methods for carrying out repeated hybridizations of a target nucleic acid to an array of nucleic acid probes. Such polymer arrays are described in, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,854 and published PCT Application Nos. WO90/15070 and WO92/10092, the complete disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference. These polymer arrays are nucleic acid arrays which include a plurality of different polynucleotides coupled to a substrate in different known locations.
In one exemplary arrangement, such arrays are packaged within a housing, like those described in, e.g., pending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 08/624,312, previously incorporated by reference, Ser. No. 08/485,452, filed Jun. 7, 1995, and Ser. No. 08/528,173, filed Sep. 19, 1995, and published PCT Application No. WO95/33846. The disclosures of all of these references are herein incorporated by reference. In brief, such a housing typically includes a body having a reaction cavity or hybridization chamber. The array or substrate is mounted over the cavity on the body such that the front side of the array substrate, e.g., the side upon which the polynucleotides are situated, is in fluid communication with the cavity. The cartridge includes inlet and outlet ports to allow various fluids to be introduced into and removed from the hybridization chamber.
During hybridization, it is often desirable to provide an efficient and effective way to mix the fluids within the chamber. This can be challenging since the chamber is typically in a temperature controlled environment, such as in an oven. Additionally, in at least one embodiment, the interior of the chamber is narrow, and it can be difficult to mix or agitate the fluid when within the chamber.
Hence, it would be desirable to provide devices, systems and methods to facilitate the mixing of fluids which are held within a hybridization chamber to improve the hybridization process. Such devices, systems and methods should be cost effective, easy to use, and be compatible with the constraints of the hybridization process. In particular, it would be desirable if mixing of the fluid could be facilitated while the chamber is within a temperature controlled environment, such as an oven.